Torn Apart
by l Kari l
Summary: Five years passed since her parent's death, Clementine moved into a small town and had just transferred to another high school that things gone differently than what she expected. How'll she cope with new school? Will be better in next chapters, and is a love triangle depends who you vote for. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, for those who read "The Apocalypse, i'm saving it for later.** **My old computer is fully infected, showing a black screen with a mouse so I 'm completely upset and can't get to my chapter in Microsoft word. I'm waiting for it to be fixed, which it'll be a long while.** **While I do, i'll write this instead and let me know in your opnion if I should continue it.**

 **In the story, this is the pre-apocalypse version to high school. I wanted you guys to know Clementine is sixteen and is not tough in this story, just only a little bit. Not a coward like Ben if that's what you're thinking. Let it put it this way that what would she had been if there isn't the apocalpyse. lol. There'll be drama, sexual content, alcohol, romance and maybe possibly rape in later chapters. I wanted you guys to enjoy and leave a review :)**

* * *

Clementine Everett is a very sweet girl who's always nice to everyone in school, and couldn't hurt a fly that she never gotten in any trouble. Everyone like her, especially students and teachers in her school like her for only an acquaintance. She's partially timid, and quiet throughout twenty four hours of school except times when she talks to her best friend or cooperate in the group but unlike girly-girl the others were, she didn't care about high reputation, prom want to be of a queen, going out public to parties and not wearing any makeup besides a little bit of a blush.

She instead, read her book outside under the tree with no one to be around, spend out shopping for little amount of time and spend time alone at her home studying and working for her school work beside hanging out with her family and her best friend.

But what most thing, most girls would wanted was a boyfriend. Never in her life she never had one and desperately needs it so she didn't want to be alone. She forgets about it sometimes until it reminded her when she sees couples holding hands, a small kiss with affection, and stand always beside someone's locker.

It brought her smile upside-down but didn't give up hope she had a long-life ahead what her dad always used to say to her. She had to wait for someone coming into her life instead of chasing after another that isn't worth it to be with. She took his advice and focused on herself, family and her education, but truthfully it still make her feel lonely sometimes.

Her life was perfect back then, and its her first day of becoming a sophomore. Not only the point Clementine goes to tenth grade but she had just transferred to her new school "Brook field High School" after she moved in with her adoptive father, Lee to Brook field, Wisconsin.

It has been five years since Lee has taken care of Clementine as an adoptive father, he's very sweet, gentle, protective and wise treating her like his own daughter and she love him. Says about her usual perfect life, that is until while Clementine was at home being cared for by a babysitter, her parents passed away from the car accident by some drunken teen who rammed them into a tree, until later they died instantly without any time being taken to an hospital.

Throughout her years, the memory still haunts her, and still remembers she's told what happen to them. This reason, she just wanted to cry and run away from it to forget about the tragedy.

Running away doesn't solve anything, perhaps more she can forget about it by starting her new life regard she feel bad leaving her old school and a person she doesn't want to lose like her parents it's Lee, and herself mentally. She knows it won't happen but still, it worries her.

She wished her parents were still be alive and able to see her and be proud of her new beginning, but it would've changed if she never have met Lee.

In stuck between, she's happy with either way.

Morning her eyes slowly open in crack, then quickly shut when blinded by the light shining through her window. She's awaken in her king-sized bed in the middle, her violet bed cover flowery lily is up to her mouth, snuggled in around her body like an cocoon.

She pulls her bed cover up higher to cover her whole face from the light shining through her window, blinding her, and whined lightly she wanted to sleep more in this tired morning. She glances to the digital clock on bedside drawer beside her, and looking at the time, her eyes widened that the time shows it's seven forty AM.

"SHOOT!" She cried as she toss the bed cover aside and swished her legs to the side of a bed in second she jump off running to her closet panicky looking for her clothes whatever she's looking for.

She finally find a simple light purple t-shirt in a hanger and toss it behind her that its thrown on the bed as she quickly take off her grey tank top revealing her b-cup pink bra printed with little flowers. She quickly runs to her drawer and pulls it open rummaging through her clothes and finds her dark navy blue skinny jeans. She staggeringly pull down her black shorts with pink lining on the sides off her feet and slip on her pants easily before she grabs the shirt and put it on over her head.

With herself fully clothed, she barged out the door to her bathroom, gathering a brush and a hair tie from the drawer for her hair.

It took about at least ten minutes when she finally tied her hair into pig tails before she rushes back to her room and hurriedly pull black tied laced shoes from under her bed and slip on each tying her laces.

She look at the time again.

So far and so good, it's seven fifty three, which means school is few minutes away from here so it shouldn't in a hurry. Her eyes jolted when she remembers to forget something special to her, she look around the room until she spot her hat on her beside drawer next to an digital clock.

She walk towards it and pick it up, gazed at it that it's blue and white old cap. Her dad gave it to her before him and her mother drove off to Savanna. It's the thing what's left of them, after their death, she will always keep it close to her and never lose a sight of it.

She puts her cap on her head adjusting to tightening it in perfectly. When it felt right, She turns and takes off bringing her old light purple medium backpack along that's printed with only a flower in the middle.

She walk downstairs as she gets a chance to slip her backpack on her back before she look up hearing Lee calling for her from the other room.

CLEMENTINE?! ARE YOU READY?!"

"YEAH, I'M COMING!" She answered loudly, stop end at the stairs when Lee emerges from the room smiling to see she's fully prepared. He's full dressed with a white shirt and red tie, black slacks pants and shoes.

"It's time to go Sweet Pea, you don't want to be late for school don't you?"

Clementine rolled her eyes as she smiled. "Lee, i'm not going to be late, school is not even that far from here"

"Hmm..You sure?" Lee cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure" She answered impatiently. "Now can we please hurry? I don't want to be late" She said, anxiously in her voice.

"Well you better hurry, or else I'll won't have to make an excuse for you missy" He said, give her a look with an cocked eyebrow while as he opens a door and turns to leave to his SUV grey vehicle.

"Ugh..Lee! I'm NOT going to be LATE! She cried, knows she will make it to her school. If she is, then a best excuse for first day is getting lost where she's supposed to be going, maybe a blame on someone giving a tour which she didn't had in mind because she doesn't like to get someone in trouble.

* * *

They drive silencing few minutes away, passing through the vehicles out on the road.

Lee had his eyes totally focus on the road steering while Clementine sat on the passenger seat gazing out the window. Her arm is placed on the side door, resting her hand under her chin. She had a lot in her mind, about school if wonder she'll make new friends, good grades for her GPA, and a boyfriend she never been with before?

Couldn't help, but thought about is overwhelming for her. Suddenly her leg starts to trembles uncontrollably before she realize it quickly and clutches squeezing it hard to make it stop.

Lee noted it his corner from peripheral vision and glance quickly to her before look back to the road seeing her leg was shaking. His eye brows furrowed that something's bothering her.

"Clementine? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's - um" She stammered, drops her arm down from the side, and bows down her head slightly staring at the dash.

...

'Clem?" Lee repeatedly asked, waiting for her answer in little long period of time.

"...I'm nervous" She answered him, softly.

Lee furrowed his brow deeper. "...Why's that? There's nothing to be nervous about"

"I know. It's about the school"

...

"Oh.." Lee smiled widely. "I wouldn't worry about that. Hm you'll be fine Sweet Pea. Nothing bad will happen to you, you've gotten along great with everybody"

"Yeah but...I'm really nervous. What if they say something about my clothes, o-or my hair?" Clementine asked, worryingly she started to be little panic, eyes suddenly widened showily as her anxiety is rushing in the pit of her stomach.

"Maybe they'll tease me about my name and...ugh what am I thinking?" She stopped short as realizing what she's saying, of all the simple things people don't really care about human figure. She didn't know what came over her, maybe it's because they just move in and went little too fast for her. She can't get used to her new life yet.

Little confused, she must losing her mind.

"...Do you think I must've been overreacting?" She glanced over to him.

"No!" Lee slight shook his head. "It's normal. People get nervous on their first day, sometimes when they do, they don't want to ruin their impression in front of people who're with for a long time. it's just completely natural"

Once they're at the stop sign in just around the block from high school, Lee rests his hand on the driving wheel before look at Clementine with a funny grin.

"What does it come from me how I start myself as a teacher? I thought I wasn't going to do well at my first teaching in the university for history but it quite went well I didn't expected"

...

Clementine didn't answer. Instead, she look away a moment thinking.

Lee had a point. Why she should be overreacting over a new school? She didn't give an impression to others yet and now she put herself to completely act like negative. She needs to bring up courage and be positive her life is starting. What else can go wrong?

"Don't worry about it Clem" He smiled, bring his eyes back peeled forward. "I'm sure you'll do fine. There's nothing to be nervous so be yourself around them a while and you'll get a hang of it. Everything will be fine"

"Yeah...your right!" Her eyes shined happily as she gave him side glance smiling "Thanks Lee"

Lee chuckled. "Your welcome Sweet Pea"

* * *

 **I'm not going to say what pairing it'll be, it's more of a surprise, maybe you'll knew e.e there be ocs in the story which it's my first time creating one. Not all characters from the walking dead are in a same grade. I assign Clementine as a sophomore because she's the youngest, which would make Sarah, Nick, Luke and others older.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I noticed not many are be interested in The Walking Dead fandom now, but i'll keep writing and see if this chapter hook you up. The pairing I can't say, maybe as if you noticed and guessing is Click because I am one of them...it depends if you wanted to be something else, otherwise I can be happy to give Cluke, Nuke (only be accidents), or anything depends on vote.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

Lee is taken his time slowing down to a parking spot that is besides a sidewalk. Clementine, a bit nervous is wonderingly look through the window in her passenger seat and sees teenagers closed to her age outside, somewhat are in groups of boys or girls talking and some other walk around and other entered or leave the doors. There are no trees in front but a few benches placed besides the walls that's beneath the roof connected in hold by the pillars, and a little fountain few feet front.

She was dropped off the sidewalk near High School whelmed with teenagers mixed in different grades so she tentatively stepped out of the car and stand onto concrete floor but therefore, she had her feet glued and expressively look little shy looking around people walking pass by her. She didn't look back and heard Lee said goodbye to her and says something reassuring to encourage her before he driven off to work in a hurry moments ago. Her heart races now that he's gone, she looks up to the sky and stare intently like a little girl who looks up the sky.

She grips her shirt by the brim on sides clutching and heart pounded harder when she caught group of teenage girls gossiping as they are about to pass by her, giggling about something until they sense being watched. They whipped their heads giving an sneer and watched Clementine cringed, and uncomfortably when they observed her from head to toe, it's a case if she's a competition because she's a new girl they didn't recognize.

Once they scanned her successfully, a Caucasian girl with red ponytail and her nose pierced lean to her friends as she smirked and whispered something Clementine couldn't hear but she knows it doesn't look good when noticed a red-haired girl shifts her eyes to her while friends snickered. Pained in the chest, she watch them walked away from her laughing.

Her tears starts to flow from her tear ducts, feeling pressured, it's almost she's being emotional for a first time when it comes to this. She doesn't want to cry. She didn't understand why the girls are laughing at her...if it's something she did, she remembered not doing anything but stare. She looks away and bow her head to the ground, closed her eyes and sighed, trembling all over her body. She wants to ignore, and when a flash image appear inside her head. She forgot what Lee said to her before she's dropped off.

" _I'm okay. Just remember what Lee said to me. This day will be better when I make an impression. I didn't give a chance yet. Not yet."_

She looks up and revealed her eyes golden and gleaming, forced to have a weak smiled despite she want to forget what happened a few minutes ago. She didn't want to start her day by wearing a frown on her face.

Clementine starts taking a step and another all the way to the double door entrance ignoring some of them take a glance at her. She opened one of double metal doors and enter to find more of them walking in the hallways and some by standing next their lockers.

Her heart kept pounding but have good confidence which thankfully one of the doors closed next to her is the school office.

She needs to get her class schedules to know where to go. When she receives it, it shouldn't be a problem to check where her classes is besides she have a lot of time for a while until class starts.

She walk in with few steps to the desk reception and faced a lady typing on a computer. She looked in her mid-forties, curved brown glasses and have showing little wrinkles on her face of a plump woman. Her hair is pulled into a bun, color mixed with brown and gray but mostly likely gray is showed because her natural hair color is already fading.

"Hi. Excuse me?" Clementine asked, politely, hoping not to interrupt her work. The lady paused from what she's doing and glanced up with a stern expression, her dull brown eyes boring into hers.

"Hello. May I help you?" She asked, flatly in her tone, unnoticed as it seems she's unhappy with her job.

"I would like to have a schedule, please." Clementine smiled, a little thin line curved shaped of an crescent, inside she's feeling uneasy by the lady's expression she can't endure.

The lady sighed heavily. "What is your name?" She asked, move her eyes to the screen as she hover her fingers over the keys awaiting for her name.

"Clementine Everett"

The secretary start typing, it didn't took long enough when the information appeared on the screen after she pressed a Enter key button. Scrutinizing her eyes for closer look through her glasses, she read that Clementine had just recently transferred.

"You're a new student?" Secretary asked, tone of little surprise with lameness.

"Yes"

"Hm...we don't get any new students some days" Secretary said, as she moves aside to a drawer and stuffed her hands getting an schedule of last name students stacked papers until she find one labeled last name "E".

"Welcome to BrookField High School" She said as she handed Clementine a schedule paper, her face still kept a expression.

"I hope you enjoyed our school. Here is your schedule for your classes. If you want an escort, don't hesitate to ask if you need one or else you'll get lost into a maze"

"Thank you" Clementine replied, politely again and smiled before she leaves out the door into a long hallway. She walked as she brought up her schedule to her face seeing what it have for her, despite some people look at her, even some guys checked her out with blank look on their faces, or curiosity with...what? Lust in their eyes? Her body shudders from seeing corner of her eyes. She pretended not to noticed by hiding her face in the paper blushing lighting pink.

She was never checked out from the previous days of her life. A lot of times, few girls did received many attention with their busty or bum bodies but for her, she isn't much like an candy to be that worth men who give a moment to check her for three seconds then shrug off with no interest in her at all as if she isn't very desired.

Clementine hoped they didn't look at her in the way she was thinking, a thing called...'sexual attraction'. They can't be interested in her, the stares took long enough more than three seconds is really suprising. She wanted to deny and believed it's same reason the girls who she seen earlier. Besides, she's new, they're probably just curious about her.

She goes to her locker and open with her lock combination number till it click. She opens it and set her backpack down unzipping and rummaging out her notebooks, folders, binders and supplies. She stuffed them she doesn't really need for now and to put it, it's neatly organized in order. She taken what's needed for her first class so she held them in her arms and head for class. She raised her schedule again and look throughout her classes, teachers names and a room number.

She have seven classes from the first to seventh period, her first is Chemistry, followed by Art/Designs, Algebra, Global Studies, Gym, English 10 and Human Physiology. Her lunch break is A-B between Algebra and Global Studies following by an another lunch time. It isn't a problem. She can deal with emptiness and hollow inside her stomach surviving through 2 and a half hours.

It's best to push the lunch aside and read what her first period is that happened to be Chemistry, least favorite she didn't like to take in even forced, least it's assigned first before others. She's not stupid but bright. Only as long if her teacher explaining makes sense or she'll be in trouble. After for a time being, Clementine finded her class and located others in her early timing til which bell is almost about to ring in several minutes, her first period classroom is on second floor, and for not taking chances, she wanted to get there in time.

Clementine heads to Chemistry quickly and sharp turns right around the corner when suddenly her face collided into someone's chest. She cried and fall back down on her rump feeling sore from an impact on floor. While as she fall, her schedule paper that was in her hands loosens and glides down swaying back and forth to the floor.

"Oh shit!" A person cried, voice revealed to be a man. Her head didn't budge dizziness from an impact so she glance up to the man who she collided into. She blushed lightly when she sees he looked very cute and embarrassed for walking into her.

He haves shaggy brown hair, almond brown eyes and brown facial hair on his chin longing his around his jaw and above upper lip. He wore an orange sweatshirt and brown pants with brown shoes.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going. You okay kid?" He asked, his face with concern as he bent forward and hold his hand out to her.

Clementine reached her hand out, hesitates while her eyes never take off him, still is when reaching, she finally took his hand into hers and let him pull her up to her feet getting in balanced. He let go off her hand, smiled but with relief she's not tearing his hand off a few girls do.

"I'm okay" She smiled. "Thank you" She added, feeling somewhat feel warmth in her chest and unsure why that is.

"I never seen you around here before, you're new?" Luke asked, smiled with raised his brow with curiosity.

She nodded simply. "Yes, I moved in recently. My name is Clementine"

"Clementine? Well..it's nice to meet you. I'm Luke" He turned around and motioned her with his head to walk with him, she did beside him. "Hey Luke" She says his name out of her lips, it sounded weird to her but ignore it when he spoke.

"So, were you headed?"

"Chemistry "

"Wow" Luke commented with a surprise instantly flash across his face. "That's not a good start"

"No...it's my first time, it shouldn't be hard once I get to understand what my teacher is explaining so it'll shouldn't be a problem"

"Oh – ugh – **No** " Luke responded, with a disgusted expression. "Sorry to tell you but Chemistry is harder and a useless shit than anyone thinks. I been through tons of shit bricks on my back with math problems, and you know why? My teacher can't explain anything. Seriously, I don't understand what's the point to learn this when we graduate. It seems unfair."

"Maybe because people like that need to grow their intelligence" She abruptly says it out without thinking, laughing urges to flow out she hold is hard and thought she maybe regret it.

"Yeah, people like me needed to grow a - What? - HEY!" Luke whipped his head with intensifying glare. She didn't glanced although unable to look at him as so of her timid but with her peripheral vision to see the look on his face, she couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"I'm kidding Luke. Sorry, I couldn't help it to say that out loud. It was funny"

She turns her head to him, and to her relief, Luke didn't seem to be mad anymore, instead he smiled for a moment until he look away and continue with the conversation.

…

" Anyway now i'm over with it...I'm glad I'm done with it. It's well worth it. We're done, I'm done"

"What grade are you exactly?" She asked, wanting to know if he's a senior figuring by how older he looks and the Chemistry only requires to juniors and seniors with an exception it's a first time a sophomore takes Chemistry. What her guess was is a correct answer.

"Senior...you?"

Sophomore"

"...Wow. No shit' Luke commented, a surprise flash instant across his face. "So you're sixteen? AND taking Chemistry?"

"Yes.."

"Ha...well at least you're not a freshman, you would had become the bottom of the food chain, that's unless you know how it works right?"

"I know how it works, but people are treating me nice when I was a freshman"

"Then, you're lucky...at least. I was a freshman, the seniors pulled me to the girls locker room and dared me to take off my pants in front of them or else they send a picture to an whole school"

"Wow...that's horrible" She responded softly, pity in her eyes. She felt bad for Luke. He must been teased all the time or even worsed, bullied. "So did you do it?"

"Why not?" Luke smiled goofy. "I didn't had a problem showing my body to women and he-heh you should've seen the look on their faces. They screamed cold bloody murder and a hilarious thing is they can't stop looking at my area. I'll take it as a compliment" Luke says, very proudly but his eyes widen opened when realized he's talking to a girl, embarrassed, he regret he shouldn't had said it.

"I'm not highly proud of it...but it's better than showing a picture to everybody so don't think of me like i'm some of showoff pervert" He explained quietly, with a nervous look.

"I know. I think I rather do the same way" She said without thinking and explaining the details, because as she said it, Luke suddenly gave her a strange expression, looked at her like she's out of her mind and crazy to do a stunt.

"Um..." He doesn't know what to respond to that when Clementine sees it on his face, she blushed but harder and little mad what he thought it was.

"I didn't mean that!" She cried shyly in a tone, her eyes shut and open again she glared. "I mean if I'm in you're position as a boy. Sheesh! I can't believe you! What made you think I want to take off my clothes in a boys locker room?!"

"Okay! Sorry!" Luke put his hands out in front of her expecting for a fists punch, until that it never came, her glare dropped and replaced with a weird look. His hands dropped down and sheeplishly smiled.

"Luke, if you don't mind me asking. What was the picture?" She asked very curious about the picture, and kind of expecting, he frowned like it's bothering him.

"Eh...um...i don't want to tell you"

"Why not? Is it really inappropriate?"

"No. Maybe. I still don't want to tell you what it is so why not just forget about it okay? It's a thing from my childhood" He asked, very uncomfortable look. Clementine desperately want to know what it is, upon seeing him look like he's begging not to talk about it. She chose to dropped it and not making it uncomfortable for him.

"Sure. I'm okay with it" She smiled and glad he is as well.

"Good"

They walked up few stairs steps till there's another after their feet steps on flat floor around opposite direction. Once they finally reached the second floor, she finds her classroom again to be closest based the room number.

"Well there you go, you're first new Chemistry class" Luke said.

"Thanks for walking with me" Clementine smiled.

"No problem, just making sure you know where you going, can't leave a new cute girl walking on her own"

Her eyebrow arched. " _Cute?"_ Is that what he said, or did she heard him right? OR hearing things? Before she can ask, Luke cut her off . "Well, I'll see you later Clem"

With that, He walked away to his schedule classes, leaving her think to herself shocked that he called her nickname.

* * *

She didn't know what must've gotten to her for thinking it's a big deal about Luke called her cute, AND a nickname. But It's weird they met and he quickly called her that like they become long-life friends. She never receive it that kind of attention, but she's flattered and surprisingly she's happy about it so they become friends at least.

She went into her classroom, observing fifteen students who gotten in here before her, and some seats were left empty. She look around to find her teacher but isn't somewhere to be found.

Decisions doesn't matter when it comes to choose a seat. She will be moved to another assign seat for the rest of semester, still even it didn't matter, she chose the back seat of the last row to the left making herself comfortable.

She sat in a seat with her belongings on top of the desk. Just as she's making herself feel like she's belongs here, she felt an three presences coming to her left.

"Excuse me, you're in my seat" a female voice spat, sound little high pitched and a hint she's frustrated. Clementine whipped her head to face a person whom spoke to her, and breathtaking, she looked so pretty. She have strawberry-blonde straight hair and layers that's over her shoulder with no knots but slicked, shiny and smooth, emerald eyes and a color with peach skin. Feminine, she wore black eyelashes and a glossy lipstick, wore a black skirt down to her mid-thighs and a red tank top with black stripes covered her naked shoulders by a ruby light jacket to a school dressed code.

"Is it?" Clementine blinked. "But there's no seating arrangement -"

"It is and it will be because I always sat in this spot. Did you hear me right brat?! are you going to do what I say or you want to learn a lesson about who're you messing with? "

"But I – I'm new!" She panicky explained, feeling a block in her throat. "I'm sorry but i don't know who you are!"

"Oh so you're new? Then you will soon be to learn if you don't get you're ass off my desk! Now move you idiot!" She demanded, eyes spite with fire and teeth bared.

"Sorry"! Clementine stand up from the desk quickly and bring her belongings along to her chest as she apologized in a mummer without looking them who the leader mummer a comment about her and with her eyes of fear, she needs to find somewhere else to sit. Her eyes bounced to a occupied desk and another until she caught a girl with the red glasses waving to her smiling, gesturing her to come to her.

"Hey, come sit next to me!" Girl says, from her expression, she looked happy to see someone new and is in hope she can be friends with her. Clementine smiled, she didn't want to turn her down so she accepted it when she goes toward the direction where the empty desk is that's beside her and sit to get herself well comfortable, she glance to the girl who smiled wider at her acceptance, her hands placed on her lap were bawled meaning she's excited.

"Thank you" Clementine says.

"You're welcome, I didn't want you to feel left out" She frowned, "Especially getting away from her who shouldn't have treat you like that" Girls says, the last part in cold tone as her eyes pointed to the strawberry-blonde girl sat in a desk Clementine previously was sitting. She's talking to her two friends from one next to her and the other in front.

"Who is she?" Clementine asked curiously, her eyes on her before she look back to her new friend.

"That's Kate Bassuener. I...don't want to talk about her, but she's the last person you don't want to bother" Girl says, more like a warning and little scared on her expression.

Clementine eyebrow's furrowed. "Why? Is she that bad?"

"Yes, you see how she is, and she's very rich. She can have anything she wants. I don't know much about her. Her parents are owners of a company and owned this beautiful mansion. I had my reasons because I don't want to be involved with her so I stay out of it" She explained, as looked like she didn't want to talk about it, afraid to talk about Kate who's right behind them.

"Let's not talk about her" Girl smiled, then her eyes blink in surprise for moment before her smile is brought back again. "I forgot to tell you my name, my name's Sarah" She held her hand out to her. Clementine smiled back again and enclosed her hands in hers giving a shake greeting.

"I'm Clementine"

"It's nice to meet you" Sarah says, as they both let go of their hands. "I never heard that name before, but you're name is so cute!"

"I appreciate you think that, but please, call me Clem for short. That name kind of sounds stupid"

"It isn't! I think your name sounds very unique, i wished my dad gives me a unique name"

"You'd really think so? I was sure of it since my dad..." Clementine says, her voice trailed off as an image of her father appeared in the mind, when she remembered, her face changes into mourn and looked away from Sarah to look at her desk.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it" She lied, instantly wore a fake smile assuring nothing is wrong but Sarah find it hard to believe that something Clementine might've said had bother her.

"Oh ok...but -"

"OH HELLO EVERYBODY!"

It's her chemistry teacher. With high enthuasiam, everyone snapped their head to a voice from the door. It's a older female somewhere in her late thirties by to tell she had little wrinkles under her eyes, her hair is short bob and dark yellow color. She's average body and from under her lab coat, she wore a green sweater and slack pants.

"Welcome back to another year of school!I hoped all of you had a good summer. For those who you don''t know me, my name is . I'll will teach you the demonstrations of lab and chemistry. For starters we'll get to our attendance and start with our first topic is safety. Any questions before we can start? " She clasped her hands and look at everyone of them until she glanced at a brunette boy raising his hand whom she pointed a finger to.

"When do we choose our partners?"

"You'll get with your partners in a meantime in a few days but now you mention about choosing. You're not because I'll choose a partner who you work with throughout the year "

Everyone groan in unison, one of the students muttering how bullshit it is that they might work with someone who don't know how to do shit and others complained they rather want to be partners with friends because it's a better cooperation for the lab. Clementine dosen't mind who she worked with, after all dumb or not, she can handle it, she'll let a partner do something to do a little cooperation and will answer the questions herself if a partner isn't very...bright.

"Come on! Isn't this exciting?! Give it a chance to get to know somebody you hadn't talk to in you're lives!" Mrs. Salm gloated with high enthusiasm, raise her hands up shaking to show excitement a little like a leaf. Clementine had gotten some weird teachers, but not as Mrs. Salm who's so overeating over her love of chemistry and working hard and still, the good thing is she's not very strict.

* * *

The time lapse went passing until lunch. Clementine is heading to the cafeteria after she gotten to her Art, Global Studies and met her new teachers, Mrs. Hendrix and Mr. Janus. They're not crazy as Mrs. Salm but they're nice...well at least Mr,Janus is. He's a little serious and strict when taking it seriously over the subject.

She walk in the cafeteria and gaze towards at the students forming a long line to get their food on the lunch trays, and seeing a lot of them talking of everyone in different conversation noises and occupied the tables, the tables are long in length and the widths is wide by three soccer balls, the seats are circular and attached. And seeing how long the line is, she should have her own lunch, maybe next time she'll make herself a sandwich and snacks with gatorade.

And the room is three times than the classroom. Large amount of students is overwhelming for her. She stayed back in the line waiting for her turn to get food and impatiently she feels famished, her stomach is growling and unpleasant begging her to eat, but she copes with starvation and waited until she finally reached the line of food right in front of her.

Clementine grabs an blue lunch tray and assembly take her food choices. Once finished, she turn facing the full eating crowd in row of tables. She just stood there look all so innocent and wondered where to sit but she didn't get to know anybody yet except Sarah. It's hard to be break, her first friend told her she is on another lunch time period and still it doesn't even matter because she can find someone else to talk to and make friends but...it's harder than it looks when make a first move so maybe someone else can go talk to her.

Her eyes bounced from a occupied space to another until she find one that is to be a empty and farther away from the classmates. She smiled at the spot that's comfortable to her, which maybe anyone or somebody would come talk to her. And that's it, she steps toward it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Luke can't stop thinking about this new girl. He didn't know why but the girl...what was her name? Clementine? He never heard of it before but it suits her, for a timid one. She seems very cool to hang out with, and cute he can't deny as so he just want to be friends with her. He was lost in thought thinking of her for being different. He can't hear anybody or anything from the background noises of people in a conversation is fading. He hears someone calling out for him, repeatedly calling his name. It gets louder and louder until it reach it's limit.

"LUKE, are you listening to me!?"

"Huh?" His thoughts shattered as so he snapped to his best friend Nick across from the table. He have black hair little long to back upper neck, blue sky eyes it's almost look like it's silver and have facial hair around his chin and both sides of jaw and upper lip. He wore a red cap with C printed color in yellow, logo blue shirt, white long sleeve shirt underneath, cameo baggy pants and black army boots. On his face, he does not look happy. Deadpanned he is.

"What's gotten into you man? " His nose scrunched. "You were spacing off in another dimension"

"Sorry. I was thinking of someone" Luke continues eating a spaghetti with a fork in his hand twirling it and bite in his mouth. Nick looked not seem to care about what Luke is thinking, to be frankly he didn't care what anyone had in mind at school. Sometimes he does only by brought it whenever he's interested.

"So you didn't listen to my whole story about how this girl Megan was trying to get revenge on me for rejecting her?"

"I heard half of it" He responded truthfully, then he frowns in almost annoying look. "I already told you, I don't want to know about your drama with girls"

"It isn't my fault i get a lot of attention! I counted least fifteen girls falling over me at my looks. It is the sixteenth time a girl asked me out"

"And you got to admit it. You LOVE them fawning over you."

"No, instead it's fucking annoying" Nick sighed and rests his palm on his temple. "Each of them always talked to me in every class while on a break. The busty blonde Catherine asked me she wanted to come over to my house. Guess what she did, she puts on her puppy face expecting me to say yes. * **Scoff** * As if I'm saying yes. I turned her down. I know she wants to get fucked"

"I thought you had a charming in you" Luke smirked. "Didn't you like to had sex with girls?"

"It's just only one time. I dated a lot of girls but not fucking them" Nick peered. "What made you get the idea?"

"I didn't. I heard the guys from the locker room. One of them said you had sex with the girls you dated"

"Psh – He said it because he's jealous. It doesn't affect anything with my love life. The girls still loves me and I'm tired of it"

"Mhm..." Luke does not want to bother paying attention to him complaining. He continues eating and in that time, he'll agree whatever what Nick says.

"It's true! They're crazy!"

"Speaking of crazy, i heard there's a fight in the school gym last period. I'll give you a hint. It's who you both know, and they never want to let go that's special to them they're fighting for. Does it ring a bell?"

It's a dumb hint millions of girls had in common, he knew it is on purpose because the rumors are already spreading around so quickly, so everybody knows. Nick on the other hand is a last person to know of this by his puzzled expression. He had no idea who he's talking about.

…

"...No" Nick deadpanned.

"Girls" Luke said, gives another hint attempt to refresh his memory he had last talk with. He thinks Nick gotten the idea when he rolled his eyes.

"Go figure, it's always about the girls fighting over me AND it's stupid they're not getting that i'm not interested" He paused while in deep thought looking like he's spaced out, therefore in a moment, he snapped out of it and glanced his best friend with a confused expression "

I still don't know who are you talking about"

"Amanda and Chloe?"

"Oh them. They want to give me attention. "

"So...you're gonna do somethin about it?"

"Nah, I don't want to get involved. Let them fight for all I care"

Luke chuckled loudly. "Man Nick, you're being such an asshole! You gotta handle the situation when it comes with girls. "

"Eh well it's not my problem. They come on to me"

"...You have a point"

…

"I gotta take a piss" He stands up from the table "Talking about girls is giving me a headache"

"Alright. I didn't **start** this conversation" Luke replied with hint of sarcasm as he watches Nick leaving from over the back of his shoulder. He was about to turn away from him until he caught a white and blue cap across the room.

" _Clem?"_

* * *

 _Almost there. Just almost there_

She is getting close. She's about to make another step when on unexpected, something caught her foot.

What was her conflict after caught?

She tripped. She fell forward before she's given chance to regain balance while staggered. And the worst her lunch isn't. It went wrong when her cries alert everyone's head in same direction with dead silence, making her very invulnerable she sees stopped her heart.

Her hands had her lunch tray placed against Nick's chest, food with mashed potatoes, ketchup and tomato sauce smooched on his shirt making it sticky attached to spaghetti. She froze, feeling every numb in part of her body and sees his face surprised with little digust for an instant before it contored into rage expression.

She thought she looked pale consider look like she sees a ghost, because the worst is that it's quiet, and everybody in this room looked at them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He screamed, and in an instant she look down from him cringing with hurt, it bursts everybody into laughter. Luke on the other hand didn't. He simply feel bad and stared at a poor girl starting to tremble.

"Ugh great" Nick hastily wipe the food off his shirt leaving in stain and very disgusted AND pissed off. "Look what you did to my shirt idiot! You ruined it!'

"I'm sorry!" She whimpered, tears filling her vision. She stills hear laughter surrounding her, and it brings her reaching higher and higher until it reaches her tole. She dropped her tray with a light thud and dashes off out of the room with her face covered by her palms.

* * *

 **Thank you all reviewers, i known all of you and seen it before, i posted it during class so please tell me that you scream with feels!**


End file.
